A little Reunion to the past
by titansfan1211
Summary: oneshot. basicly, robin and speedy remember their pasts, but will they, in addition to kidflash unmask to reveal their identities to the other titans? and what do nicknames and soy milk have to do with anything? I guess you'll have to read and find out!


Heyy! I know I'm working on like, five different stories, but I had to get this outa my system. It's 1:17 am, so don't expect this to be totally amazing or anything.

Disclaimer: If I owned the titans, this story would have been on the air along with the NON EXISTANT 6th SEASON!! GR...

Summary: Ok, so basicly the titans/titans east get into a debate bout names, secret identities and the sidekick code. but does it turn into somthing more?

* * *

One night, on a particularly crime free week, the titans decided to have company over - if decided means that they were forced into the idea by beastboy. No matter how it happened, the titans were now hanging out in the living room with Titans East, along with Kid Flash. All was going well, until an argument broke out.

"Dude! I know you hid the soy milk! Give it back Cy!"

"What are you talking about man? I didn't take your crummy soy milk!"

"Yea huh! Speedy saw you!"

"And you're just gonna believe every word that comes out of his mouth!?"

"Uh, yea!"

As the fight continued on, Robin and Raven both rolled their eyes, and continued talking with the others. Ten minutes later, the fight was over, having found Speedy about to use it as a target. For a while, they all had a great time, until everything took a turn for the worse. Well, in the masked vigilantes' cases anyway.

"So... where'd you get your costume Beastboy?" asked Speedy, for lack of anything better to say.

"Duh! It's the official uniform of the Doom Patrol! I think the real question is where Robin got his uniform!" Everyone turned to the boy wonder, who just scowled.

"Yea, seriously Robin." Kid Flash popped up behind him. "Somthing tells me that if Batman had a say in your costume, it would be a little less colorful." Speedy rolled his eyes.

"Ah, quit playing dumb fast feet." he started, "You and I both know the answer to that little question, don't we, Circus Boy?"

Robin scowled, and gave them both death glares, which were ignored. "You know I hate that nickname. Quit it. NOW." The guys laughed at how serious he was being.

"You know," started Speedy, "You didn't seem to mind the nickname when a certain little red headed friend of yours was calling you it. But, I could just pull out your... other nickname!" Robin's face turned pale.

"You wouldn't..." he glanced at the red head, "Would you?"

"Dude! You can't do that!" Exclaimed a very shocked Kid Flash. "That's like, breaking the super secret identity code! And the sidekick code! Which was YOUR idea in the first place!" as Kid Flash continued rambling on, The rest of the titans looked very confused. Sidekick code? Secret identity code? What?

"You know Robin, I could just tell them your real name!"

"Speedy, you tell them my name, I tell them yours."

"You tell them my name and I tell them your nickname!"

"You tell them my nickname, I'll them your last name!"

"You tell them my last name I tell them your middle name!"

"Or, I could just tell them all both of your full names!" cut in Kid Flash.

"Shut up Fast Feet!" both boys shouted simultaniously.

"Wait, so Robin, Speedy and Kid Flash know your secret identity but we don't?! Man, now thats just messed up. You guys barely know each other!"

"Yea, I agree with Sparky." (You can guess who that was) "Speedy, you still haven't told us your name either. What's up with that?"

Robin and Speedy glanced at each other. "Actually, we've known each other ever since we were in like, 6th grade. Best friends, just lost touch. And why we didn't tell you guys who we were... Well...Uh..."

"Hey, doesn't anyone want to know my secret identity?" asked Kid Flash. He recieved two identical death glares.

"Not helping here." he laughed nervously, and started walking around.

"Well, you see...we haven't told you guys our secret identities because..." he turned to Speedy for back up.

"Because we had to swear on a bible when we were anitiated to not reveal our mentors identities!"

"Wait, so you're saying whoever you two are points out who Batman and Green Arrow are?" asked Aqualad. Speedy nodded. Aqualad snickered, getting more information out of Speedy. Robin just smacked his forehead.

"Serioulsy guys, don't say anything! Remember the code!"

"Come on! KF, we made that when we were like ten!"

"Actually," interupted Robin, "You guys were ten. I was already eleven!" he smirked, knowing how much it used to bug them that he was older.

"By three months Circus Boy!" Robin ignored the nickname.

"Please, Robin, what is this circus? There were no such things back on Tamaran. What is it?"

Suddenly, Robin turned deathly pale, and his lip began to quiver while his hand began to shake uncontrolably. Images flashed through his mind of bright lights and colors, of flying through the air, of Pop Haly, and of his parents falling...

"Uh, dude?" Robin snapped out of it.

"Sorry, just... brought back some memories, that's all. Starfire, why don't you let Speedy explain that for you."

Speedy not taking the hint protested, "Why man? You're the expert after all I mean especially since-" Whatever he was going to say was muffled by the hand of Kid Flash. Robin excused himself and walked out of the room.

"Do the words SIDEKICK CODE mean ANYTHING to you? Come on man! Even Barb signed the darned thing! You know how crappy his past was! You don't need to go digging it up!" When Kid Flash saw his lecture was being ignored, he added, "You don't see him bringing up _your _issues Mr. Ruin-your-life-cuz-you're-lonely!" Speedy's jaw dropped.

"That's part of my past. It was one mistake."

"Yea, a mistake that went on for months that could have killed you!" The titans eyes grew wide, and suddenly Bee got up.

"Where you goin?" asked Cyborg.

"I'm making some popcorn. No clue what's going on, but this is gettin good." She smirked, and walked over to the kitchen.

Robin came back into the room looking slightly less pale. "What I miss?" Seeing the looks being shot between Kid Flash and Speedy, he smirked. "What, he finaly bring up your issues High Head?" the room got **dead silent**. "He didn't mention that part, did he?" They shook their heads. Robin got a guilty expression on his face, and sank down onto the couch. "Shoot. You're gonna kill me now, aren't you?" Speedy nodded his head, and reached for an arrow, but found that Raven had already confiscated them, along with his bow and Robin's utility belt.

"I want answers. Now. About both of you. And if you lie, remember Kid Flash is here, and he can tell me if you're lieing, and you won't like where I send you if you lie." Both guys gulped.

"You first Speedy." called out Bumblebee, sending him dirty looks. What's Robin talkin bout you gettin high or somthin?"

"Well, you see..." he explained the basics of what had happened. How GA had been neglecting him and his 'other persona' and how he was doing bad stuff for attention. "He would just get up and leave to go help the justice league, or hang out with his girlfriend or whatever, and so I was bored. It all started with random parties that I'd throw." he explained how his actions just got worse and worse until finaly he started doing Heroine. "It was bad. I would sell some my junk for money to buy the stuff. After a while, I was caught. Needless to say, GA was pissed. Bigtime. So, he kinda kicked me out and then those two, (he motioned towards Robin and Kid Flash) helped me out bigtime and Black Canary put me in withdraw." Everyone was silent, even Beastboy.

"Man, I never knew you had it so rough."

Kid Flash smirked. "You think that was rough? You should hear the rest of his biography. Of corse, for roughness factor you could probably pick any five minutes of Robin's past that would be worse..." He cut himself off, realizing he was starting to ramble like Speedy. "Shuting up now."

Raven broke the following silence. "So, what's with the whole touchyness thing about the circus? and the nickname?" Robin sighed, and slumped in his seat. Again, he started to go pale.

"I hate the frickin circus. Way too many memories there." His friends waited for him to elaborate, but first he turned to Kid Flash and Speedy. "You do realize that my story will make zero sense without them knowing my identity, right?" They nodded, not sure what he was getting at. "They will need to know our identities at some point. We might as well all unmask at the same time. Just like old times." they smiled at the memory of the first time they had unmasked. That time was different. It was just the three of them, Now... The boys nodded their agreement. The titans all looked on wide eyed, waiting to see what they hadn't been alowed to see for so many years.

"One... two... three!" They all pulled their masks off, and recieved startled gasps from the others. For the first time, they saw the face full of freckles on Kid Flash and the eyes of Robin and Speedy. A startling bright green on Speedy, and an enchanting electric blue on Robin.

"Ok, dudes, you look familiar, but who are you?"

They each said their name in turn, starting with Kid Flash. "Wally West."

Speedy hesitated for a second, then answered, "R-Roy Harper."

In a barely audiable voice the others didn't think possible to come from Robin, he answered,"Richard Grayson." Once robin told them his name, they all understood why he didn't like the circus. Well, everyone but starfire. She looked around confused, until Robin made a motion to answer.

"My parents and I, we were the Flying Graysons. They were the worlds greatest trapeeze artists. I was the youngest in the world. We were the only three in the world able to do the quadrouple flip." he smiled breifly at the memory of the first time he had completed the trick, but it quickly faded away. "Now I'm the only one." his voice cracked as he continued, "This man, Tony Zucco. He wanted compensation money when we got to Gotham for a show. My dad said no, and I called the cops on them, knowing they were trouble. Well, batman came. He cought one of Zucco's brothers, and because I had 'seperated' his family, he decided to do the same for me." Robin blinked back tears, as he finished his story. "That idiot took the bolts off of the trapeeze. I-I couldn't do anything. I watched them fall." Immediately Robin looked down, avoiding the stares of his friends, but not before they noticed a tear streaking down his face.

"Jez... All our lives are pretty messed up aren't they?" asked Kid Flash, who only got a few akward smiles.

Breaking the tension in the room, Bee decided to take charge get everyone to formaly introduce themselves. "So... my name's Karen. What's yours?"

"Koriand'r of Tamaran."

"Vic Stone."

"Gar Logan." Beastboy's name earned a few snickers, along with a few cat calls from Aqualad.

"Rachel Roth." Everyone was surprised that Raven had opened up so freely.

"Garth." He got a few laughs from beastboy, but he just said, "hey, quiet kitty."

"Mas"

"Menos"

"Wally West"

"Roy Harper."

"Dick Grayson."

For some reason, they all felt a little lighter hearted, having finaly opened up to each other. It was a truely nice moment, but of corse, with this group, it had to be ruined by Beastboy.

"Dudes, didn't this all start with soy milk?"

* * *

So, wadda ya think? I know it's not the best, but hey! it works! and if you managed to read this far with out leaving, the kudos to you! You earn a cookie. An extra special cookie if you press the little button down there. Yep, the review button. You know you wanna click it!! *wink wink nudge nudge*

BYE!!


End file.
